2043 Atlantic hurricane season (Bob)
The 2043 Atlantic hurricane season was an active season with many strong storms, although most remained far from land. The season officially began on May 15 and ended on November 30, dates that typically delimit the start and end of the season. The first storm, Abigail, did not form until June 23, however. This season featured 16 named storms, 12 hurricanes and 6 major hurricanes. The high activity was primarily attributed to warm ocean temperatures in the Atlantic and a La Niña event in the equatorial Pacific. The Atlantic Main Development Region (MDR) in this season was the warmest on record from the August to October period; most storms formed there and recurved out to sea. However, cooler than normal sea surface temperatures limited activity in the Caribbean and Gulf of Mexico. The strongest storm - Jerry - was a category 5 hurricane that did not make landfall. Seasonal summary ImageSize = width:700 height:225 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:230 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2043 till:01/01/2044 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2043 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till From:23/06/2043 till:26/06/2043 color:TS text:"Abigail (TS)" From:30/06/2043 till:12/07/2043 color:C4 text:"Barry (C4)" From:03/07/2043 till:07/07/2043 color:C2 text:"Chantal (C2)" From:25/07/2043 till:29/07/2043 color:C1 text:"Dorian (C1)" From:03/08/2043 till:05/08/2043 color:TS text:"Erin (TS)" From:14/08/2043 till:21/08/2043 color:C3 text:"Fernand (C3)" From:20/08/2043 till:29/08/2043 color:C4 text:"Gabrielle (C4)" From:26/08/2043 till:28/08/2043 color:TS text:"Hunter (TS)" From:31/08/2043 till:01/09/2043 color:TD text:"Nine (TD)" barset:break From:04/09/2043 till:08/09/2043 color:C1 text:"Imelda (C1)" From:06/09/2043 till:14/09/2043 color:C5 text:"Jerry (C5)" From:10/09/2043 till:15/09/2043 color:C3 text:"Kimberly (C3)" From:18/09/2043 till:24/09/2043 color:C1 text:"Lorenzo (C1)" From:30/09/2043 till:05/10/2043 color:C3 text:"Melissa (C3)" From:09/10/2043 till:12/10/2043 color:TS text:"Nestor (TS)" From:31/10/2043 till:06/11/2043 color:C2 text:"Olga (C2)" From:28/11/2043 till:03/12/2043 color:C1 text:"Pablo (C1)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2043 till:01/07/2043 text:June from:01/07/2043 till:01/08/2043 text:July from:01/08/2043 till:01/09/2043 text:August from:01/09/2043 till:01/10/2043 text:September from:01/10/2043 till:01/11/2043 text:October from:01/11/2043 till:01/12/2043 text:November from:01/12/2043 till:31/12/2043 text:December TextData = pos:(480,30) text:"(From the" pos:(528,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale)" The 2043 Atlantic hurricane season officially began on May 15, 2043, and ended on November 30, 2043. It was an above average season in which 17 tropical cyclones formed. 16 of them became named storms, 12 became hurricanes and 6 became major hurricanes. Storms Tropical Storm Abigail On June 22, a broad area of low pressure formed over the Northwestern Caribbean Sea. The low pressure area began to move northwestward the next day towards the Yucatan Peninsula. At 12:00 UTC on June 23, it is estimated that the low developed into Tropical Depression One based on a reconnaissance aircraft finding an elongated but well-defined low-level circulation. 6 hours later, the depression made landfall in southern Quintana Roo. The depression remained intact over land, but did not strengthen. However, by 06:00 UTC on June 24, the depression emerged into the central Gulf of Mexico on a northwestward motion. At 18:00 UTC that same day, an Air Force Hurricane Hunter aircraft found that the cyclone was producing tropical storm force winds in its northeastern quadrant and the depression was upgraded to Tropical Storm Abigail. Low to moderate wind shear allowed further strengthening, and Abigail made landfall at 13:00 UTC on June 25 near Galveston, Texas, with maximum sustained winds of 65 mph and a minimum pressure of 994 mbar. By 00:00 UTC on June 26, Abigail weakened to a tropical depression. At 18:00 UTC that same day, Abigail transitioned into a post-tropical remnant low. The remnant low eventually strengthened into an extratropical cyclone with tropical storm-force winds near northwestern Ohio, before being absorbed by another extratropical cyclone late on June 27. Hurricane Barry Hurricane Chantal Hurricane Dorian Tropical Storm Erin Hurricane Fernand Hurricane Gabrielle Tropical Storm Hunter Tropical Depression Nine Hurricane Imelda Hurricane Jerry Hurricane Kimberly Hurricane Lorenzo Hurricane Melissa Tropical Storm Nestor Hurricane Olga Hurricane Pablo Season Effects Category:La Nina Year Category:Above-average seasons Category:Seasons made by Bob